Amor en su forma cruda
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: Ella niega con la cabeza, sus manos le empiezan a temblar, sus ojos se le llenan de lágrimas...


**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Beckett se apresura, corre, avanzando por el largo pasillo blanco, siguiendo a los paramédicos que empujan la camilla en la que Castle está tumbado. Su corazón late con fuerza en sus oídos. Hay gente por todas partes pero sus caras son tan solo un borrón. Los fluorescentes colgando equidistantes del techo se convierten en una larga línea blanca de luz mientras ella se mueve hacia delante a gran velocidad para seguir el ritmo de los paramédicos. Éstos se abren paso a través de unas puertas dobles y éstas se empiezan a cerrar pero ella las cruza y…

Alguien la agarra, deteniéndola de un tirón seco, lanzando un brazo por delante de ella. Kate ruega, grita para que la dejen pasar. Ella necesita pasar…

Es mucho más tarde. Ha conseguido escabullirse de la abarrotada sala de espera. Lleva media hora apoyada contra una pared, sentada sobre el frío suelo, encogida en una bola, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la frente apoyada en las manos, esperando sola en un pasillo desierto. Cada vez que cierra los ojos, horribles imágenes de él cubierto de sangre se proyectan en el interior de sus párpados.

De repente, las puertas se abren y un cirujano vestido de verde se acerca a ella. Beckett se pone en pie de un salto. Una expresión sombría oscurece el rostro del médico, sus pasos son vacilantes, sus manos retuercen los extremos de su gorro quirúrgico, y sus palabras…

_¡No!_ Ella niega con la cabeza, sus manos le empiezan a temblar, sus ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. _No._

Las palabras resuenan en su cabeza. Son las palabras que nadie tendría que oír jamás.

Él se ha ido.

Él se ha ido.

Él… se ha ido.

No puede respirar, sus pulmones se encogen, un nudo le comprime la garganta. Un dolor agudo le apuñala el corazón. Todo empieza a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Su mundo se derrumba. Está cayendo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Su visión se nubla, todo se vuelve negro…

Apenas ha pasado un segundo, o quizás hayan pasado horas. Se siente desorientada. Kate abre y cierra los párpados pero no ve nada, está rodeada por una oscuridad total. Una fina capa de sudor frío le cubre la piel. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, todo su cuerpo se estremece ligeramente. Su corazón late aceleradamente dentro de su pecho, y su respiración es agitada y superficial. Puede sentir el rastro húmedo que las lágrimas silenciosas han dejado sobre sus mejillas, y no puede evitar que nuevas sigan cayendo. A medida que sus ojos se adaptan, formas empiezan a perfilarse en la oscuridad. Formas familiares como las bigas del techo, la lámpara junto a la cómoda, las cortinas y la ventana. Está en casa, en su cama, pero no está sola. Oye profundas y rítmicas respiraciones a su lado. Y es el sonido que conoce mejor que ninguna otra cosa. Cuando vuelve la cabeza, él está allí, con ella. Un suspiro de alivio escapa de sus labios. Había sido un sueño. Toda ha sido sólo un sueño.

Kate se vuelve sobre su costado y simplemente le observa detenidamente mientras sus frenéticos latidos se calman lentamente. En el dormitorio envuelto en penumbra, ella se limita a estudiar los indefinidos planos del rostro tranquilo y pacífico de Castle. Un mechón de pelo corto ha caído sobre su frente, proyectando una suave sombra entre sus cejas. Beckett se acerca a él y, con cuidado de no despertarle, apoya la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Todavía dormido, Castle envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella le acaricia la línea de la mandíbula con la punta de los dedos y luego baja la mano hasta su pecho, notando como sube y baja con cada respiración. El estable y fuerte latido del corazón de Castle bajo su oído la adormece. Sus ojos se cierran y, rodeada por el cálido y familiar olor, Kate se sume en un sueño tranquilo y profundo.

* * *

Han cerrado la puerta de la sala de conferencias y han entornado las persianas para que nadie les pueda ver, pero los delgados tabiques y los finos cristales de las ventanas no pueden impedir que media oficina les oiga.

—Castle, vete a casa. Estás fuera del caso —ella le ordena en un tono frío y seco.

—Pero Beckett-

—¡No! Estos tipos son peligrosos. ¡Ryan casi muere ayer al intentar salvarle la vida a Esposito! ¡Dios, podrías haber sido tú!

Durante una redada inesperada, el detective se había sacrificado por su mejor amigo, saltando delante de él para interceptar una bala que iba dirigida a Esposito. Castle se había encontrado de pie apenas a un metro de ellos.

—Ya lo hemos hecho un centenar de veces —empieza a exclamar Castle—. No va a ser como

—¡No! —grita ella—. Necesito concentrarme en la operación y para ello te necesito lejos de allí —Beckett se detiene por un segundo, respirando hondamente mientras pone en orden sus pensamientos, cuando él vuelve a abrir la boca para seguir replicándole—. ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan condenadamente terco?! —chilla ella, su rostro contorsionado con exasperación.

Lágrimas de rabia empiezan a rodar por sus mejillas mientras le grita a Castle. Su mente se llena de las imágenes de Ryan, tirado en el suelo con el hombro sangrando, el caos en el hospital, la desesperación de Jenny mientras esperaban noticias de la condición de su marido. Todos los sentimientos del tiroteo de ayer, sumados al terrible sueño que había tenido esa misma madrugada se precipitan rápidamente, apoderándose de ella. El peso de las emociones la empuja a soltarlo todo. Y ella no lucha contra ello. En su lugar, lo utiliza como una ventaja.

—¡Lo odio! —suelta Beckett con un bufido, sus manos cerrándose en puños.

—¿El qué odias?

Kate empieza a caminar, pasándose una mano por el pelo, y un gruñido de frustración sale de su boca. Todas las compuertas se han abierto en su interior y, sin importarle ya nada mantener la compostura, las palabras escapan de sus labios a borbotones.

—No puedo soportarlo. Depender de ti de esta manera… Estamos ligados a un nivel que no puedo controlar. Y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ti, en tu bienestar, en que estés seguro… ¡Nunca sales de mi mente! —Beckett gruñe entre dientes, mirándole con una cara de enfado. Su visión se empaña por las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Castle da un paso hacia ella, poniendo una mano vacilante en el lateral de su delgado cuello, antes de atraerla en un abrazo. Ella se aleja; le aparta de un empujón.

—Duele —solloza Beckett. Él envuelve sus brazos fuertemente a su alrededor. Ella se resiste por un segundo y luego se rinde y le abraza, presionando su cara en el hombro de Castle.

—Estoy aquí Kate. No me voy a ninguna parte —susurra él con suavidad.

—Te necesito tanto —murmura ella más calmada—. Te necesito como necesito aire para respirar, como necesito mi corazón latir —otro sollozo se forma en su garganta pero ella se lo traga—. Estás constantemente en mi cabeza, en mis pensamientos, en cada célula de mi ser. Y me aterroriza que el futuro de mi propia existencia esté en tus manos —su voz se quiebra.

—Bienvenida a mi vida durante los últimos cuatro años —le dice él suavemente al oído, su tono de voz mezclado con una pizca de sarcasmo. La besa en la cabeza y luego murmura en su cabello—. Sé que puede hacer daño, Kate. Pero así es como sabemos que es real… Esto es amor… Amor en su forma más pura y cruda.

* * *

**Espero, de todo corazón, que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por vuestro valioso tiempo :)**


End file.
